pocketplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cargo
Cargo is one of the two things that can be delivered as jobs in Pocket Planes. The other thing you can deliver are Passengers. In the game, there are two types of cargo: normal cargo and rare cargo. Normal Cargo Normal cargo is the more common cargo. Each cargo is randomly given an image and name. According to a tweet from the game developer, there are 400 types of cargo that can be generated in the game. (You can view this tweet here) The payment in coins you receive for delivering the cargo is determined by how far away the origin and the destination of the cargo is - the actual formula is Payment = Distance + 50 , where the distance is in miles (rather than the range of the plane). Rare Cargo The other type of Cargo in Pocket Planes is rare cargo. Instead of having generic cargo images like normal cargo, rare cargo each has their own specific image. Rare cargo is usually expensive or fragile, like a 1st Place Orchid. Instead of being rewarded with coins, for delivering rare cargo you get rewarded with Bux. Below are the rare cargo that you can deliver in the game, along with the image associated with the item. '''NOTE: '''Not all of the rare cargo items have been posted yet. Known items in need of images: Flight Log (indicates an image is being processed) 1stPlaceOrchids.PNG|1st Place Orchid Alien_Artifact.png|Alien Artifact AncientMasks.PNG|Ancient Mask AncientScrolls.PNG|Ancient Scroll Ancient Vase.png|Ancient Vase Antiqueclock.png|Antique Clock ArcadeMachine.PNG|Arcade Machine ATMMachines.PNG|ATM Machine BandSaws.PNG|Band Saw Big_Contracts.png|Big Contracts Cash.PNG|Cash ClassifiedDocs.PNG|Classified Docs CoreSamples.PNG|Core Samples CPU_Prototype.png|CPU Prototype CrimeEvidence.PNG|Crime Evidence Crown_Jewels.png|Crown Jewels Crystal_Skull.png|Crystal Skull DinoDNA.PNG|Dino DNA DinoFossils.PNG|Dino Fossil EmergencyFuels.PNG|Emergency Fuel EndangeredFrogs.PNG|Endangered Frogs Experiment.png|Experiment FabergeEggs.PNG|Faberge Egg FoodAid.PNG|Food Aid Goldbullion.png|Gold Bullion Gold_Record.png|Gold Record Golden_Pickle.png|Golden Pickle Gourmet_Pizzas.png|Gourmet Pizzas HopeDiamond.PNG|Hope Diamond JetParts.PNG|Jet Parts Lab_Equipment.png|Lab Equipment MarsRovers.PNG|Mars Rover Mayan Idol.png|Mayan Idol Medical_Aid.png|Medical Aid MovieCameras.PNG|Movie Camera MovieProps.PNG|Movie Prop Mummies.PNG|Mummy Phone_Prototype.png|Phone Prototype Rare_Book.png|Rare Book Rare_Comic_Book.png|Rare Comic Book RarePaintings.PNG|Rare Painting Rescue_Gear.png|Rescue Gear Rosettastones.png|Rosetta Stone Satellite.PNG|Satellite SecretBrews.PNG|Secret Brew SignedGuitar.PNG|Signed Guitar SilverCoins.PNG|Silver Coins Source_Code.png|Source Code SpyDocuments.PNG|Spy Documents Statues.PNG|Statue Suitsofarmour.png|Suit of Armour Taxidermy.PNG|Taxidermy Telescope_Lens.png|Telescope Lens TimeMachine.PNG|Time Machine Tinytower.png|Tiny Tower TopSecrets.PNG|Top Secret Totems.PNG|Totem Transplants.PNG|Transplant Treasure.png|Treasure UraniumRods.PNG|Uranium Rods Vaccines.PNG|Vaccines Water_Purifier.png|Water Purifier WeddingCake.PNG|Wedding Cake Event Cargo Event cargo is used for events. The images are the same as rare cargo, but have different names. 1stPlaceOrchids.PNG|1st Place Orchid Alien_Artifact.png|Alien Artifact AncientMasks.PNG|Ancient Mask, Museum Opening AncientScrolls.PNG|Ancient Scroll, Museum Opening Ancient Vase.png|Ancient Vase, Museum Opening Antiqueclock.png|Antique Clock, Museum Opening ArcadeMachine.PNG|Arcade Machine, Game Convention ATMMachines.PNG|ATM Machine BandSaws.PNG|Band Saw, Construction Project Big_Contracts.png|Big Contracts, Construction Project/Biz Meeting Cash.PNG|Cash, Money Transfer ClassifiedDocs.PNG|Classified Docs, Money Transfer CoreSamples.PNG|Core Samples CPU_Prototype.png|CPU Prototype CrimeEvidence.PNG|Crime Evidence Crown_Jewels.png|Crown Jewels, Rare Auction Crystal_Skull.png|Crystal Skull DinoDNA.PNG|Dino DNA, Science Fair, Dino Theme Park DinoFossils.PNG|Dino Fossil, Museum Opening, Dino Theme Park EmergencyFuels.PNG|Emergency Fuel EndangeredFrogs.PNG|Endangered Frogs Experiment.png|Experiment, Science Fair FabergeEggs.PNG|Faberge Egg FoodAid.PNG|Food Aid, Chemical Spill, Medical Conference Goldbullion.png|Gold Bullion, Money Transfer Gold_Record.png|Gold Record Golden_Pickle.png|Golden Pickle Gourmet_Pizzas.png|Gourmet Pizzas HopeDiamond.PNG|Hope Diamond JetParts.PNG|Jet Parts, Air Show Lab_Equipment.png|Lab Equipment, Science Fair MarsRovers.PNG|Mars Rover, Science Fair Mayan Idol.png|Mayan Idol, Museum Opening Medical_Aid.png|Medical Aid, Chemical Spill, Medical Conference MovieCameras.PNG|Movie Camera, Film Shoot MovieProps.PNG|Movie Prop, Film Shoot Mummies.PNG|Mummy, Museum Opening Phone_Prototype.png|Phone Prototype Rare_Book.png|Rare Book, Museum Opening Rare_Comic_Book.png|Rare Comic Book RarePaintings.PNG|Rare Painting Rescue_Gear.png|Rescue Gear, Search And Rescue Rosettastones.png|Rosetta Stone Satellite.PNG|Satellite, Space Camp SecretBrews.PNG|Secret Brew, College Party SignedGuitar.PNG|Signed Guitar, Elvis Convention SilverCoins.PNG|Silver Coins, Money Transfer, Museum Opening, Pirate Party Source_Code.png|Source Code SpyDocuments.PNG|Spy Documents Statues.PNG|Statue, Museum Opening Suitsofarmour.png|Suit of Armour, Museum Opening Taxidermy.PNG|Taxidermy Telescope_Lens.png|Telescope Lens TimeMachine.PNG|Time Machine Tinytower.png|Tiny Tower TopSecrets.PNG|Top Secret Totems.PNG|Totem Transplants.PNG|Transplant, Medical Conference Treasure.png|Treasure, Pirate Party UraniumRods.PNG|Uranium Rods, Science Fair Vaccines.PNG|Vaccines, Medical Conference Water_Purifier.png|Water Purifier WeddingCake.PNG|Wedding Cake, Mass Wedding WeddingCake.PNG|Suspicious Cake, Prison Break Category:General Category:Jobs